


La marque au creux de son bras

by Halebop



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Heavy make out, La première phrase que te dit ton âme soeur est écrite au creux de ton bras, M/M, Mild Angst, Raph can be interpreted as aro, et le Visiteur ne sait pas trop comment gerer ca, happy ending don't worry you know me, spoiler pour la s2, spoiler pour le prénom du Visiteur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: Les Castafoltes ont tous une marque au creux de leurs bras, un code barre, qui les fait buguer. Dès qu'ils la voient ils s'éffondrent, et il faut les reprogrammer, les faisant renaître encore et encore, légèrement différents à chaque fois.Les humains, eux, ont la première phrase que leur dira leur âme soeur au même emplacement. Le Visiteur a lu et relu celles inscrites sur sa peau, ces deux phrases impossibles. Personne ne peut les dires, et surtout pas un robot, sans buguer aussitôt."Je suis un robot ! Je suis un robot !", sa marque lui rappelle, comme pour se moquer.
Relationships: Henrisiteur, Le Visiteur/Henry Castafolte
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	La marque au creux de son bras

Renard connait les mots. Il les sait par cœur, à force de les avoir lu et relu, les huit mots, vingt-six lettres et vingt-huit caractères dans le creux de son bras. Dans le temps on les disait tatoués dans l'épiderme par les dieux, Renard les trouve plutôt brulés. Comme si on l'avait marqué, et que sa peau n'avait pas su bien cicatriser. Il savait bien que tout le monde avait le sien, Renard n'était pas le premier à détester les marques sur son bras, a vouloir donner des coups de pied dans les tibias du destin qui les saucissonnait de son fil rouge. On lui avait dit que des marques à ponctuation c'était rare, la belle affaire. "Je suis un robot ! Je suis un robot !" lui criait son bras à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Manquait plus qu’elles ai été en majuscule. Au bout de toute ces années, s'en était une blague lassante.

Son bras n'était pas un robot, lui-même n'était pas un robot. Et les Castafoltes, seuls robots du coin, ne pouvaient physiquement pas savoir qu'ils étaient robot. Pourquoi devait-il finir avec une machine ? La première chose qu'il entendrait de la bouche son âme sœur sera-t-elle un Castafolte s'éteignant ? S'apprêtant à être reprogrammé, à disparaître et à changer en quelqu'un de diffèrent ? Parce que les robots n'étaient que ça, de base. Des programmes. Des bouts de ferraille et de pistons, codés, fabriqués. Du moment qu'ils pouvaient être reprogrammés, ils n'étaient pas réellement des humains. Renard y avait beaucoup réfléchi dans son adolescence, et il en avait déduit que de leur réveil jusqu'a leur bug, les Castafoltes étaient des personnes à part entière. Mais à chaque bug et reprogrammation, c'était des nouvelles personnes. Peut-être qu'il se disait ça juste pour se réconforter. Mais rien ne lui avait prouvé le contraire jusqu'ici ; et même, s'intéresser aux robots lui avait permis de constater que contrairement à ce que les humains croyaient, chaque Castafolte avait une personnalité différente, un truc pas modifiable par quelques lignes de code. Et il l'avait lu, le code des Castafoltes. Pas beaucoup pouvaient s'en vanter.   
  
Et puis il y avait la troisième option. Que ce n'était qu'une blague, que quelqu'un lui lancerait ça d'un ton moqueur après avoir vu sa marque, ou bien encore que la personne imiterait un Castafolte mourant, de ce que Renard imaginait être une voix nasillarde suivie d'un rire gras. Plus il en apprenait sur les Castafoltes, plus il détestait cette idée. Il ne voulait pas être âme sœur avec quelqu'un qui se moquerait d'un fait qu'ingénierie assez complexe pour pouvoir mourir et renaitre.

Il pourrait toujours l'ignorer. Ne pas prendre contact avec son âme sœur, juste jamais ne lui parler. Il existait plus d'une personne sans marque, après tout. Bah Raph, tiens, par exemple. Pas de destin le reliant à quelqu'un, libre de faire sa vie, d'aimer sincèrement qui il voulait, de choisir lui-même avec qui passer sa vie, sans aucune arrière-pensée, sans que ce foutu fil à la patte ne lui rappelle qu'il y avait peut-être quelqu'un de mieux pour lui. Évidemment, Raph détestait ça.   
Judith, elle, ne lui avait pas dit quelle était sa marque. Il avait cru comprendre qu'elle avait déjà entendu ses mots, mais à chaque fois que le sujet venait sur la table, Raph se renfrognait, Matteo se taisait d'un air triste et Judith lui lançait un regard plus noir que les gants qu'elle portait et qui dissimulaient tous ses avant-bras. On aurait pu dire que Renard avait appris à éviter le sujet, mais ce serait mentir : il continuait à bassiner tout le monde avec ça, mais heureusement le Plan Q prenait une plus grande part dans leurs discussion et Judith avait démontré assez de patience pour que tous les membres de leur équipe soient encore vivants. Enfin. Sauf Henry, bien sûr.

Henry était mort des dizaines, peut-être une centaine de fois depuis que Renard et lui s'étaient échappés ensemble. Toujours mourant, toujours reprogrammé. C'était le même Henry, tout au fond : humaniste, râleur, roboticien, visionnaire... c'était les variables qui changeaient, qui le faisait réagir un tout petit peu différemment que les Henry d'avant. Cette fois-ci moins hautain, cette fois-là plus bavard. Il changeait et pourtant restait le même ; et malgré toutes ces naissances et toutes ces morts, Renard voyait toujours, entre les lignes de chaque nouveau Henry, la même programmation de base. Toujours aussi rayonnante, toujours aussi résolue. Et Renard, au fur et à mesure des dizaines, voire de la centaine de réincarnation de Henry, était tombé amoureux de lui.

L'ironie était telle qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de la première chose que Henry lui avait dit en se réveillant, dans la prison nécrophile ; il se souvenait uniquement de la déception que ces mots ne correspondent pas à ceux sur son bras. Il avait espéré, en voyant la grande silhouette affalée dans un recoin (comme il avait espéré en rencontrant chaque Castafolte au cours de sa vie) que celui-ci en se réveillant dirait les mots fatidiques. Il ne les avait pas dits, bien sûr. Aucun Castafolte ne pouvait les dire sans mourir. Il avait probablement dû se présenter, lui assurant être le seul et unique Castafolte, 100% humain. Si seulement. Ils s'étaient enfuis ensemble, s'étaient appréciés. Renard lui avait mentit en se prétendant sans marque, Henry lui avait annoncé qu'il n'avait rien non plus tatoué dans l'avant-bras, et il lui avait proposé de reste ensemble, pour se rebeller contre le destin. Ou peut-être pour valider la décision du destin ? Renard s'était déconnecté mentalement à ce moment-là, comme toujours lorsque Henry commençait à disserter philosophie.

Et puis ce Henry mourut, puis il revint, se modifia, se changea, toujours aux cotés de Renard, rendant sa programmation de base, son cœur robotique, plus évident à chaque fois. Et Renard en était tombé amoureux. Et c'était une des pires idées qui ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Henry avait déjà dit les mots fatidiques. Plus d'une fois. Mais jamais, au grand jamais. Il ne s'en souvenait à son "réveil". Et à chaque fois qu'il entendait ces mots, le cœur de Renard se serrait un peu plus.

Quand sa manche remontait, Renard s'empressait de la tirer pour recouvrir les fines lettres. Quand le manteau devenait trop chaud, il n'enroulait le bras de bandages : une blessure de plus, qui verrait la différence, hein ? Ce n'était pas au bras qu'il avait mal à chaque fois que Henry lui souriait derrière sa moustache.

Renard avait mal.

Henry avait beaucoup de qualité mais il n'était pas con. Il avait fini par comprendre que Renard lui cachait quelque chose. Alors celui-ci, yeux humides et assis à même le sol, avait fini par lui révéler qu'il avait une marque, mais que c'était une marque pour qu'un qui n’en avait pas. Une chose impossible et stupide. Il ne lui avait pas dit les mots exacts, mais Henry ne les avait pas demandés. Il lui avait mis la main sur l'épaule, lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave, et il avait parlé du destin en trois parties en faisant thèse antithèse synthèse. Renard avait souri. Henry n’avait objectivement rien fait d’utile, et pourtant il l'avait aidé, juste en étant là. Comme d'habitude. Peut-être que Henry était entré dans sa programmation de base à lui.

Et puis, les Lombardi. La machine, l’emprisonnement, la mort du Castabot. Chez Raph, Henry s'était questionné sur les robots, sur leur humanité. Renard avait eu ces questions en tête depuis des années, et il n'était pas d'humeur, pas maintenant, avec leurs ennemis au large et son Double qui les aidait. Puis en relevant la tête, il l'avait vu. Comme dans les films, la scène se passa au ralentit. Henry relevant sa manche, pour savoir la vérité. Renard avait crié a Raph de l'en empêcher, mais rien ne l'avait arrêté. Le code-barre. Les deux bips, le bruit du moteur qui s'éteint, et il s'était désactivé sur le canapé de Raph. Un Henry mourait de nouveau. Son damné bug de fabrication, Henry était toujours trop fier pour son propre bien. Il faudra le reprogrammer, faire taire la toute petite flamme d'espoir qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'allumer dans son ventre à chaque fois à l'idée que cette fois, juste cette fois, la premiere chose que ce nouveau Henry dirait serait...

\- JE SUIS UN ROBOT, JE SUIS UN ROBOT !

Renard se redresse, Henry se redresse, Raph et Matteo peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent parce que Renard s'en fiche. Henry est debout. Réveillé. Il est paniqué, et énervé, et il est en vie. Et il a dit les phrases.

\- La programmation d'Henry a accepté qu'un robot pouvait avoir des sentiments, murmure-t-il.

Il relève sa manche. Comme si pour la première fois il pouvait ne pas être sûr de quels sont les mots gravés dans son bras. Mais ils sont gravés tout aussi profondément dans ses rétines. Il les connait. Par cœur. "Je suis un robot ! Je suis un robot !", lui crie son bras. Mais ce n'est pas son bras qui crie. C'est Henry. C'est Henry, qui est un robot, et qui le sait, et qui le hurle depuis le canapé de chez Raph.

Alors Renard contourne la table, cours devant Henry et pour la première fois de sa vie, l'embrasse.

Il saisit les joues, le col, les épaules, il n’a aucune idée de comment faire ça, il manque d'habitude. Mais les mains d'Henry cessent de gesticuler et se placent sur lui. Sa langue répond. Il répond. Il l'embrasse, et Renard l'aime, et il pourrait exploser de tout ce qu'il a dans son ventre en ce moment. Il est presque sûr qu'il entend un "berk" de la part de Raph, il s'en fout royalement.

Finalement, Henry recule la tête. Il dévisage Renard. Il n'y comprend rien, ses yeux sont perdus même si sa bouche porte l'ombre d'un sourire. Cette bouche, Renard pourrait l'embrasser pour toujours.

\- Mais... je suis un robot », est tout ce que le Robot trouve à dire.

\- Oui, confirme Renard comme si c'était la meilleure nouvelle du monde, parce que ca l'est.

Devant le regard toujours confus, il recule du mieux qu'il peut pour retrousser sa manche et la mettre sa marque sous le nez d'Henry. Il apprendra plus tard que dans la seconde qui suivi, Henry composa trois dissertations et deux commentaires de texte sur le fait que les marques lient deux âmes, que la marque le liait, et que donc en conclusion, robot ou pas, il avait une âme. Au contraire, même : il était robot et il avait une âme. Cette âme n'était apparue que lorsqu’il avait réalisé sa condition ; avait-elle toujours été là, inhérente à sa création, ayant juste besoin d’une activation ? ou bien existait-elle depuis le moment où Henry s'était dit qu'il devait en avoir une ? Qui décidait qui avait une âme ou pas ? Qu'était une âme, après tout ? Il aurait dû y réfléchir avant, de tout évidence.

La seconde se termine et Henry relève les yeux vers Renard, ce magnifique connard, ce grandiose emmerdeur, qui venait de lui confirmer qu'il était un robot, qu'il avait une âme et qu'il était aimé en une seule phrase. Alors il lui attrape le col et écrase les lèvres contre les siennes, laissant ses processeurs digérer l'information sans le déranger.

\- Euh... Docteur ? demande Raph d'une petite voix, quand plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence gênant.

L'interpellé et le visiteur ne daignent pas le gratifier d'une réponse, tout occupés qu'ils sont à l'action ô combien plus importante de se rouler des pelles. Raph tourne le regard vers Matteo, qui lève les épaules en faisait une moue. Il n'en sait pas plus que lui.

\- J'ai tout entendu depuis la cuisine, le Castafolte s'éteint plus, eh bah vous êtes pas dans la merde ! annonce Judith en entrant dans la pièce.

Le Visiteur et Henry, sans se détacher, étendent chacun un bras pour lui faire un geste grossier. Elle s’arrête, pose les mains sur ses hanches et laisse son regard tomber au sol, en se mordant l’intérieur des joues.

\- Okay, j'ai besoin de boire, déclare-t-elle.

\- Je vais chercher des bières, s'empresse de se proposer Raph, tentant très fort d'ignorer les bruits mouillés provenant de son canapé. Qui en veut ?

Judith lève la main sans cesser de dévisager ses chaussures comme si son regard suffisait à y mettre le feu, Matteo lève la main sans cesser d'observer le baiser qui tenait désormais plus des otaries se battant pour un grain de raisin, et les deux otaries lèvent la main sans se détacher pour autant. Raph est très heureux d'avoir une excuse pour se faufiler hors de la pièce.

**Author's Note:**

> (parce que le Visiteur et Henry c'est un peu ses parents et il a pas méga envie de voir ça, le pauvre bby :,) )


End file.
